


В ничто, в нигде, где я, где ты

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 13 мая 2009 года.





	В ничто, в нигде, где я, где ты

Все вокруг было... никаким. Это изрядно сбивало с толку, настолько что со временем - если тут вообще было время - легче вовсе не становилось.   
Правда, если забыться, могло показаться, что все вокруг черным черно, белым бело, зеленым зелено... Но это было всего лишь иллюзией и тоже не особо помогало.  
Сложнее всего было двигаться. Как определить "вперед" если ничего нет? Как шагать, если нет земли под ногами? Немного помогало вообразить крылья, но у него никогда не получалось ничего дельного - то рваные перепонки, то вообще кости. К тому же, так он только забывался. Кто тут пытается идти? Верный пес, потерявший хозяина - язык вывален, когти сточены, шерсть на боках свалялась, да ребра от голода торчат наружу - Судья Магистр - пластинчатые доспехи сковывают каждый шаг, плащ треплет ветер, которого нет, шлем давит голову - рыцарь мертвой республики - и вместо панциря кольчуга, гербы другие, а оружие все то же...   
"Мы тут то, что думаем" - дружелюбно сказало ему нечто, он не запомнил имени, но оно было из золота и света, счастья. - "Мы тут то, что мы думаем о себе"  
Наверное, оно думает о себе очень хорошо, думал он, продолжая путь. От одного встречного к другому. Кто-то прятался, от кого-то шарахался он сам. Ничто послушно темнело вокруг света, светлело подчеркивая тьму. Иногда ему указывали путь.   
"Что ты ищешь?" спрашивала красота, пахнущая цветами. "Чудовище?"  
Чудовища находились тоже, тьма и серебро. Зелень, золото. То, что они сами о себе думали. Иногда, очень редко, он чувствовал чужую ненависть. Бывало - силу и уверенность на столько бесконечную, что ничто выгибалось дугой.  
Кто-то так же как он искал. Выход. Продолжение. Себя. Тут - это давалось не проще, чем где-то еще.  
Но даже нигде и никогда наступает развязка.  
"Если достаточно упоенно жаждать, получишь" он не помнит когда и где это слышал. Он забывает уже что такое "когда" и "где". Есть вещи важнее.  
Ничто сворачивается иллюзией цвета и формы. Знакомые, вначале неуловимые чувства сплетаются воедино. У него появляется имя, цель, до которой можно дотянутся рукой. Ноа старается не вглядываться слишком пристально, не торопить события. Знакомые темные волосы, разве что чуть длиннее. Поза непривычна, но линия рук, шеи все та же и разве сам Ноа не провел бесконечность в своем одиночестве, прежде чем смог смотреть вне себя?  
Силуэт плывет, разумеется. Пахнет войной, глоссаровым маслом и мелкими цветами, названия которых Ноа не смог запомнить. Железом. Нет ничего удивительного, что лицо, обернувшееся к нему уродует паутина железа - а может и золота - что в глазах буря чувств, которым Ноа не знает названия. Ноа вообще трудно подбирать к чувствам слова. Мы то, что мы думаем о себе. И он улыбается, когда рука - клешня - тянется к нему.  
"Габрант..." шепот, шорох. Говорить тоже не просто, особенно если думать о себе так, как может думать Вэйн Солидор. И в нигде можно мучительно подбирать слова. "Упрямец. Даже теперь, ты не боишься меня?"  
Страх не приходит. Липкой паутине не место здесь и сейчас, пока они рядом.   
Ноа, конечно, знает, что и в этой бесконечной пустоте можно умереть. Сильные жрут слабых, в погоне за чем-то большим. Мести и ненависти везде найдется место, если думать о себе так, а не иначе. Без этого знание, его слова бы ничего не стоили. Улыбка была бы пустой.  
"Я никогда не боялся" можно подобрать тысячу слов. Не понимал. Ненавидел. Восторгался. Преклонялся. Избегал. Только липкой паутине не нашлось бы место. Иногда, когда вокруг чистая пустота проще заглянуть в себя. "Знаешь, почему-то не получалось"  
Видеть чудовище, вместо чуда, тоже не получается. Убрать волосы со знакомого лица, словно наледь с окна стереть жилки металла.   
Вэйн промолчал.  
Ничто кругом вздрогнуло и закружилось, отражая то, как меняются двое.   
Стало теплее, пахло морем.


End file.
